The present invention relates to an electric capacitor and, more specifically, to its electrical terminals, said terminal being a tree pin set with one of them having a double terminal.
A capacitor is an element used in electric circuits, basically to filter or store electric energy. It is basically build by to conducting metal plates separated form each other by an dielectric, said plates being electrically connected to the elongate tab. The conducting plates and the dielectric material are stored in a capsule and said tabs mounted in order to have their extremities opposed to the conducting plates connected to the external terminal to be connectable to a electric circuit.
One problem that occurs while mounting the capacitor provided with the standard terminals on a pc board, is that the capsule is positioned to close to it and thus leaving no space between said board and the capsule resulting in a big difficulty to clean the board after the electrical components that have been welded to it. This problem is especially critical since, after the welding stage, the pc board has to be washed with a cleaning solution that can be stuck on said terminals resulting in malfunction of the electrical circuit.
The solution that is known so far is the use of step assembled in the cover disc, this solutions has not, however, enabled to build a capacitor terminal, previously to the assembling stage of the capacitor.
The capacitor terminal of the present invention is built to avoid the above-mentioned problem and to provide a capacitor terminal that enables the capacitor to be mounted distant from the pc board and enabling the washing stage without having the accumulation of the solution close to the capacitor capsule, and also a capacitor terminal that can be build separately and later on being used to assemble the capacitor.
This solution is achieved by a capacitor terminal for a capacitor, said capacitor having a capsule, the terminals being formed of a substantially planar plate, said plate having at least one first projection and a second projection, the second projection being adequate to be inserted in the openings of a pc board, the first projection being wider than the second projection and at least wider than said openings of said pc board.